


A Good Selfie Goes A Long Way

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: Yosuke had a lot of pictures on his phone.





	A Good Selfie Goes A Long Way

Yosuke had a lot of pictures on his phone. His phone had a huge amount of storage, and while most of it was taken up by his extensive music collection, a surprisingly large amount was also taken up by pictures. He kept meaning to dump them onto his laptop and delete the ones he didn’t need, but that just kept not happening. In fact, that had been just not happening for some time now - he still had photos from Inaba, transferred over from his old phone when he had upgraded just after starting college in the city. 

He had a habit of taking pictures of anything that caught his attention, be it the way a sunset looked in the sky, or a bird perched on the tree outside his dorm window, or even a particularly interesting looking cloud. He also had a (bad) habit of taking a picture of literally every cat he saw, so he could send them to Souji. He had a wide array of selfies as well, many of him alone, but many more of him with a bunch of other people: friends, classmates, professors, coworkers, everyone from the former Investigation Team, even some with the other Persona-users from the Kirijo Group...but by far, the most common person in his pictures was Souji. He had...a lot of pictures both of and with his boyfriend. He had a whole folder of pictures of Souji, in fact.

Many were candid shots. The light would hit Souji just right, or Souji’s normally perfect hair would be slightly askew, or Souji would be looking at him with a fond smile, and it would take Yosuke’s breath away, and he’d whip out his phone to try to capture the image. His phone camera rarely ever fully captured it, but Yosuke didn’t care. 

Yosuke’s favorite sub-genre of pictures of Souji, by far, was the tragically small sub-genre of pictures of Souji wearing his clothes. There was just something about seeing Souji wearing anything of his that made his brain light up in interesting ways. He supposed, if he had to put a name to it, he liked the idea that he was laying claim to Souji in some small way. ‘This is mine’, he’d think, looking at a picture of Souji lounging on their couch, wearing one of his sweaters and giving him a coy grin.

It didn’t help that Yosuke was kind of...into the idea of Souji wearing his clothes. Souji could wear basically anything and make it look good, and not to toot his own horn, but Yosuke had great fashion sense. 

Today, he’d gotten to class a couple of minutes early  _ and _ the teacher was running late, so he had some time to kill, and he was indulging in his favorite way to kill time: looking at pictures of Souji. He never got tired of it. There were...an embarrassing number of pictures of Souji on his phone. So many, in fact, that he managed to stumble across one that he’d never actually seen before. It wasn’t like he had the entire folder memorized or anything, but he  _ knew _ he would remember seeing a picture like this. 

For starters, Yosuke could tell he hadn’t been the one to take it, like the rest. One of Souji’s hands was extended off of the frame, so it was definitely a selfie. He was sitting on their couch, that much Yosuke could tell, and he was wearing what appeared to be a fairly standard Souji Seta outfit consisting of no colors whatsoever and a popped collar.

But he was wearing Yosuke’s headphones.

Some time in their first year of college, Yosuke had dropped the headphones in just the wrong way and broken them beyond repair. It was honestly the stupidest thing...those headphones had come with him from the city when he’d moved to Inaba. He’d worn them into the TV world through countless battles, gotten knocked down by attacks from Shadows, and they’d still functioned just fine. The fact that they apparently couldn’t survive a short fall off of the dresser and onto the floor was laughable. Begrudgingly, Yosuke had gone out and gotten a new pair of headphones, deciding to splurge a little and get fancy wireless bluetooth headphones instead. 

He hadn’t had it in him to throw away the old ones, though, as there were too many memories attached to them. The Partners had spent a lot of tranquil summer nights and fall afternoons and winter days lounging around in Souji’s room, or by the riverbank, or on the school roof, listening to music. Yosuke would discover a new band, or Souji would want to hear one of Yosuke’s old favorites, and those were honestly just excuses that Yosuke was all too willing to indulge Souji in, and so he’d pull his headphones off of his neck and slip them over Souij’s ears. 

Judging by the date the photo was taken, Souji must have dragged the headphones out of the box in the closet that Yosuke had shoved the headphones into, along with his now-useless kunai and Yasogami uniform. He would have wondered why, but the fact that Yosuke liked seeing Souji wearing his things was not exactly a well-kept secret. The real question was: when had Yosuke left his phone alone long enough for Souji to get the headphones and take the selfie in the first place? And how had it taken him nearly a year and a half to notice?

Still, it was a good photo. It was nostalgic in all the right ways, and the warm but still knowing smile that Souji was giving the camera was just perfect. It was amazing to Yosuke that he’d taken so long to come to terms with the fact that he was in love with Souji, because, honestly, he couldn’t imagine it any other way. Yosuke looked up and, noticing that the teacher was  _ still _ not in the room yet, opened the miles long text chain between himself and Souji, and added the picture to it. 

 

> Partner u sneaky fiend, i jst saw this 1

(His texting etiquette had improved just a little bit since high school. Not by much, though.)

 

> its a gud pic, jst wnted 2 let u no. luv u

 

Midway through the lecture, Yosuke heard his phone buzz in his backpack, but didn’t get to check it until class was over.

>> I took that so long ago! How are you just noticing now??

>> Love you too <3

 

Yosuke contemplated replying that he had so many pictures of him on his phone that it wasn’t like it was hard for him to miss one or two, but the thought was so embarrassing that he just sent a heart back in response instead. Souji probably knew that already, anyway. He would have had to have seen the gallery of pictures, massive even back then, in order to put the picture in the right folder in the first place. Yosuke sighed into his hands. Then he realized that it had been a year and a half since then, and Souji hadn’t dumped him or anything. Which meant that he wasn’t creeped out by the sheer volume of pictures of him that Yosuke had. Or at least, not creeped out enough to say anything or break up with him. 

He’d just have to repay him, Yosuke reasoned. Souji tended to leave his phone in the bedroom to charge as soon as he got back from classes, so maybe he could wait until hewas in the bath and take a selfie on  _ his _ phone. But he’d have to make it a special one, wearing or doing something he knew Souji would appreciate. Hmm… it might be time to bust out those cat ears he said he’d never wear again...


End file.
